An abnormality detection and diagnosis system which detects abnormality or an indication of abnormality in a facility such as a plant and diagnoses the facility is described in the related art (refer to, for example, PTL 1). This system is provided with a database unit storing information on a maintenance history of a plant or a facility and outputs a work instruction relating to necessary maintenance with respect to the occurred abnormality or abnormality indication by linking abnormality detection information detected by a sensor provided in the facility with the information on the maintenance history.